Song of Night
by GlamorousSakura
Summary: Aparece um garoto na vida de Tomoyo. Poderia ele se apaixonar por ela ?
1. Chapter 1

Já sentiu como se ninguém ao seu redor se importasse com você ? Pois bem, é o que eu sinto. Ok, posso estar exagerando um pouco, mas fala sério! Eles vivem ali paparicando e me deixando de fora!

- Como foi o seu fim de semana Tomoyo ?

Pergunta a minha melhor amiga Sakura, finalmente alguém me da atenção neste mundo!

- Foi bom na medida do possível! E o seu Sakurinha ?

- Ah o meu foi ótimo! Aliás, o nosso fim de semana foi ótimo, não é Syaoran ?

- C-claro – diz Syaoran corando intensamente.

HÁÁ! Só tive um minuto de atenção! Oh, maldita seja a exclusão social. Vejam só, desde que começaram a namorar, nenhum dos dois parece se importar comigo. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, eu sei. Mas não da pra evitar! Odeio ser deixada de lado. Talvez Sakura tenha razão, talvez eu precise de um namorado.

Finalmente o sinal milagroso do fim das aulas toca. Acho que vou ir direto pra casa, se bem que eu poderia ir tomar um sorvete hoje, ninguém vai estar em casa mesmo!

Isso vai me engordar, mas e daí ? Alguém se importa ? Não. Perai, o povo que se dane, eu me importo com meu corpo, mas... está tão quente hoje, acho que um diazinho não vai me matar...

- Hey moço, eu queria um sorvete de chocolate! – Digo um pouco impaciente, TPM, não tenho culpa desse meu mau-humor.

- Sim minha cara, é pra já! – Fala ele com um tom sensual enquanto se vira lentamente para mim. – Gostaria de – U A U ! Ele é um Deus! Ah minha gente, como eu tenho sorte de passar por esses lugares! – colocar cobertura ? – Ele termina a frase por fim.

Hã ? O que ele tinha perguntado mesmo ? Oh céus, lá vou eu me fazer de tonta de novo.

- Como ?

- Perguntei se queria cobertura.

- Ah, claro!

Ahhh! Eu tenho MESMO que agir feito uma idiota ? Por favor me matem, é humilhação demais na minha vida. Mas, hey! Milhares de pessoas infelizes fazem isso o tempo todo! Não tem nada demais não prestar atenção no que os outros falam por alguns segundos, né não ?

- Aqui está, são R$ 3,00.

3,00 reais.. humm, onde eu coloquei o meu dinheiro ? Sei que está em algum lugar na minha bolsa... ACHEI!

- Obrigada. – Falo com o sorriso mais lindo que eu tinha.

- Eu que agradeço. Err... eu poderia perguntar qual o seu nome ?

O- M-G! Ele perguntou meu nome! Devo estar sonhando, acho melhor me beliscar! Au! Definitivamente, isto não é um sonho!

-É-é... sou Tomoyo Daidouji! Poderia saber seu ?

Claro néah! Ele pergunta o meu nome, nada mais justo do que querer saber o dele depois.

- Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa! Logo nos veremos de novo, até!

- Até!

Logo nos veremos de novo ? Melhor deixar isso pra lá.

Pulei com tudo na minha cama e me deixei ser levada pelos pensamentos.

Que olhos azuis profundos ele tinha, que cabelo sedutor num tom de azul também... Um sonho que anda com as próprias pernas. Que isso! Controle-se Tomoyo! Mantenha a postura, afinal, eu sou uma pessoa muito recatada! Será que sou mesmo ? Nem sei.

Que inferno! Outro dia começa, logo com duas aulas de história... calma, falta só mais três dias para o fim de semana, daí começa tudo de novo.

- Bom dia Tomy!

- Bom dia Sakura! Onde está o Syao...

- Estou aqui.

Aff.. que corte! Ele vive fazendo isso, parece que me odeia, que quer guerra. Mas se não fosse por mim, ele nunca estaria namorando a tapada da Sakura.

- Bom dia alunos! Hoje teremos um novo aluno que estudará com a gente!

Mais um infeliz.

Ah G-ZUIS! Não é que é o gostosão da barraca de sorvetes ?

- Muito prazer sou Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Muito bem, pode se sentar atrás da senhorita Daidouji.

Puxa vida, será que é o destino ? Com tantos lugares vagos aqui na sala o professor escolhe logo atrás de mim.

- Que bom vê-la novamente.

!

- Digo o mesmo Hiiragizawa-sama.

- Por favor me chame apenas de Eriol.

OHO! Já está pedindo para eu chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome!

- Então me chame apenas de Tomoyo! – Dando um leve sorriso.

Isso mesmo garota! Tome iniciativa, vamos conquistar esse Apólo e depois nos casar e ter filhos. Caramba, já estou pensando muito longe, melhor começar a prestar atenção na aula, o professor está olhando para mim.

- Daidouji será que poderia responder está questão ?

- Mas é claro.

Mas é claro que não! Esse verme com cara de Harry Potter está me deixando nos nervos, ele sempre, SEMPRE me chama nos momentos em que estou distraída.

Finalmente o intervalo. Hora de encher a pança! Mentira, eu mantenho a minha dieta de pão com presunto e queijo.

- Parece ser muito gentil o novo aluno, não acham ?

- Não fui muito com a cara dele.

- Achei ele bastante simpático Syaoran. E quanto a você, Tomoyo ?

- Hã ?Ah achei ele legalzinho...

Se vocês por acaso pensaram que eu ia mesmo falar que achei ele a pessoa mais extraordinária de todas. Estão muito enganados.

- Você não tirou os olhos dele por um segundo. – Diz Syaoran com um tom malicioso.

- Do que está falando rapaz ?

Não iria dar esse gostinho ao Syaoran.

- Vamos, até o professor teve que chamar atenção. Você estava praticamente babando, até Sakura percebeu!

- Vocês só podem estar malucos, eu só estava, eu só... só... SÓ!

Nunca amei tanto o sinal do fim do intervalo como amei hoje! Melhor eu começar a me controlar, o Li já percebeu. Haa que ódio que eu tenho dele! Primeiro rouba toda a atenção que eu tinha da Sakura, depois rouba o meu 1º lugar no clube de matemática e agora pensa que sabe tudo de mim! Que abusado.

Finalmente cheguei em casa, terei prova amanhã, deveria estudar... mas quer saber ? Foda-se. Estou sem saco pra isso hoje.

Opa! O telefone ? Quem será a essa hora ? É bom que seja importante.

- Alô ?

- Err... Tomoyo ? Sou eu Eriol!

Como diabos ele sabe o meu número ? Será que contratou algum espião ou algo do tipo ? Estou começando a ficar com medo, muuuuuuuuuiitooo medo. Céus! Será que ele faz parte da CIA ? Melhor eu ter cuidado.

- Sim sou eu Eriol. Como conseguiu meu telefone ?

- É que quando eu estava voltando do colégio eu esbarrei com o Li no caminho, então eu perguntei se ele tinha seu telefone, já que eu vi vocês comendo juntos hoje, ele disse que sim e me passou .

SABIA! Tinha que ser aquele filho duma p...! Ele vai se ver comigo amanhã...

- Entendi. Bem, o que você deseja ?

- Queria saber se gostaria de sair comigo no sábado. Gostaria muito de te conhecer melhor, se me permite.

Lógico! Lógico que permito, você é minha vida!

- Claro, eu adoraria. Onde vai ser ?

- Depois verei isso com mais calma, irei buscá-la as 19h, pode ser ? Não se preocupe, Li já me passou o seu endereço também, espero que não se importe.

- Ah que filho da mãe! Ops! Quero dizer, sem problema algum! Te vejo amanhã na escola Eriol.

Pensei alto demais, mas não pude conter minha raiva! Quem o Syaoran pensa que é ? Sai passando meu telefone e endereço pra Deus e o Mundo.

- Então ta. Te vejo amanhã Tomoyo, beijos. – Desliga o telefone.

Nyãm! Mal posso esperar, será que ele vai me comprar um algodão doce como em todo filme de romance barato ? Ou vai me levar em um restaurante 5 estrelas ? Bom, estou morrendo de sono, acho melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã tenho prova de Geografia. Mas geografia é fácil, então não preciso estudar. Ok, eu precisava estudar, mas não vou, to com sono e pronto. Amanhã eu vou matar o Syaoran, com certeza eu vou... aguardem!


	2. Chapter 2

Mais uma hora comum, de um dia comum, de uma semana comum... com apenas uma diferença, talvez.

- Senhor Li Syaoran o que você pensa que está fazendo ?

Andei com passos pesados e lentos em direção ao ser que mais amava me provocar.

- Huh ? Do que está falando Tomoyo ? Sakura, acho melhor você dar um jeito nessa sua amiga, ela é louca!

- Ahá! Louca, é ? Olha como você fala comigo Li!

Pensou que eu deixaria barato ? Ah, está muito enganado moço!

- Gente calma! Tomoyo, posso saber o que está acontecendo ?

- É o seguinte Sakurinha, esse seu namorado doido sai passando meu endereço e telefone pra todo mundo!

Quero só ver a desculpa que ele vai dar agora.

- Isso é verdade Syaoran ?

- Pra todo mundo ? Creio que está exagerando. Eu só passei para o Hiiragizawa.

- Só para o Hiiragiazawa... SÓ ?

Não, não... cansei agora! Como ele pôde ? Está começando a passar dos limites.

- Sim, e aposto que no fim você se deu bem, não ?

- AH! COMO SE ATREVE ? Olhe aqui, você não se meta mais na minha vida, entendeu Li ?

Virei as costas para os dois e saí de lá.  
Não queria ver a cara desse verme por algum tempo, nem pintada de ouro! Admito que realmente me dei bem no final, mas se eu deixar ele fazer tudo o que bem entender comigo, as coisas vão começar a ficar complicadas.  
Hum, já são 7:25, logo o sinal vai bater, acho que é melhor eu ir para a classe.

And she will be loved, yeah!

Devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo neste exato momento, certo ?  
Pois bem, estou ouvindo meu mp4 na aula de matemática.  
Hoje o dia não começou nada bem, Eriol-kun não veio à aula briguei com o Li e agora o professor está aqui chamando minha atenção.

- Senhorita Daidouji! Gostaria de prestar atenção na aula ?

- Ah, claro. Me desculpe professor.

- Será que poderia vir responder essa questão na lousa ?

- Essa questão ? Certo...

Meu Deus! Que questão monstruosa é essa ? Apesar de ser ótima em matemática, também não sou um gênio, né ?

Por fim terminei a conta e voltei para o meu lugar.

Senti algo batendo em minha cabeça, olhei para o chão e vi um papelzinho amaçado.  
Olhei para os lados e Sakura estava me olhando com uma carinha sapeca.

"Tomy, o que acha de nós duas irmos ao Shopping amanhã ? Vai ser divertido, por favor!

Ass: Sakura"

Olhei para ela e fiz um sinal de sim com a cabeça, ela simplesmente sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Hoje foi um dia torturante, no entanto, finalmente cheguei em casa!  
Fui até meu computador e o liguei.  
Deitei-me na cama esperando todas aquelas mensagens que aparecem antes de iniciar acabarem.

Finalmente! Vamos ver se tenho alguma mensagem nova!

Entrei no meu MSN e esperei carregar.

Um novo convite de amigo ? Quem será ?

Assim que o aceitei, vi uma janelinha laranja piscando.

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Bom tarde linda Tomoyo!

Não falem comigo! , diz:

- Boa tarde... err, quem é você ?

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Perdão, sou eu, Eriol.

Não falem comigo! , diz:

- Olá Eriol.

Estou no Céu, estou no paraíso, morri!

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Tudo bom ?

Não falem comigo! , diz:

- Agora está tudo ótimo! Por que não foi à aula ?

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Estive um pouco ocupado hoje...

Não falem comigo! , diz:

- Entendo, senti sua falta.

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Mesmo ? Senti muito a sua também! Está confirmado no sábado ?

Não falem comigo! , diz:

- Claro que sim! Onde iremos ?

Tá bom, não agüento segurar até sábado, sou uma curiosa de carteirinha! HAHAHA!

O mistério da Corda bamba, diz:

- Vai saber no dia! Preciso ir agora, beijos.

Não falem comigo! , diz:

Está bem, beijos.

Droga! Eu quero saber onde eu vou, assim eu poderia pelo menos me arrumar um pouco melhor! Nossa, agora que me lembrei, amanhã tenho que ir no Shopping com a Sakura!  
Vou contar pra ela sobre o meu encontro com o gostoso da barraquinha de sorvetes! 

Quinta-feira, 15:35.

- Puxa vida Tomoyo! Fazia tanto tempo que a gente não ficava juntas!

- Pois é, sempre tinha o seu namorado chato no meio pra me irritar!

- Aiin Tomy, não fala assim dele! Você ultimamente anda muito estressada!

- Jura ?

As vezes tinha vontade de esfaquear minha amiga, amo ela, mas francamente...

- Sabe o que foi Sakura ? Bom, sabe o Eriol ?

- O cara que você está gostando ?

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

- CAHAM! – fechei a cara e olhei para o outro lado – Sim, ele mesmo. Sabe, ele me convidou pra sair com ele no sábado, mas não tenho nem idéia do lugar em que ele pretende me levar. Estou um pouco nervosa, não sei como me vestir.

- Tomoyo! Pra isso que servem as melhores amigas! Já que estamos no Shopping, vamos escolher uma roupa e pronto!

Nããããããão! Eu não tenho paciência pra essas coisas, mas será por um bem maior! E que BEM! Ui, é impressão ou ficou tudo tão... quente aqui ? Não vejo a hora de poder tocar naqueles cabelos macios, naqueles braços fortes, naquele peitoral másculo... CALMA DAIDOUJI!

- E esse Tomoyo ? Experimente! Ele tem que ficar bom em você, já procuramos roupas em todas as lojas!

- Calma Sakurinha, deixe-me ver!

Realmente o vestido era muito lindo, e ousado.  
Ele era totalmente preto, ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e bem colado na cintura. Além de ter alguns detalhes em dourado e o decote era em V.  
Coloquei ele e me olhei no espelho! Ficou simplesmente lindo em mim, maravilhoso, gostei, amei, gamei!

- Sakura, é esse! – Saí de trás das cortinas para que ela me visse.

- Está linda Tomoyo! Eriol vai babar por você!

Espero... espero que babe, derreta... faça tudo! Ou eu mesma faço isso! Aqueles olhos azuis tão penetrantes... ai.

Saímos do Shopping por volta das 17:30 e fomos para casa.  
Ao chegar, fui direto para o banheiro me olhar no espelho.

Acho que preciso cortar um pouco meu cabelo, está muito grande! Mas depois vejo isso.  
Não vejo a hora de usar aquele vestido, só faltam dois dias para o nosso encontro.  
Vou tentar a qualquer custo manter o Li longe de mim, sinto que ele está tramando algo... SAFADO! Não consigo falar dele sem ficar com ódio! Não que eu o odeie, até gosto do cara, mas ele me provoca! Admito que no início era afim dele... SIM É VERDADE! Eu gostava do Li quando era mais nova, mas graças a Deus eu cresci.

DING-DONG!

Campainha ? Opa!

- Já vou!

Corri até a porta e a abri, encontrei um homem com um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.

- Senhorita Daidouji ?

- Sim, sou eu. – Olhei para ele um tanto curiosa.

- São para você.

- Pra mim ? – disse enquanto pegava as flores – Mas você sabe quem me mandou elas ?

- Não senhorita. Preciso ir agora, até.

Assim que ele foi embora eu me joguei no sofá e observei as rosas, eram muito bonitas, todas bem grandes e com cores fortes, e também percebi que havia um bilhete.  
Peguei ele e o abri, estava escrito:

"De um admirador secreto...  
Talvez não seja quem você pensa que é" 

Hein ? O que ? " Talvez não seja quem você pensa que é"...  
Que coisa estranha, a primeira pessoa que me veio na cabeça foi... ERIOL! Ah Eriol!  
Mas talvez possa não ser ele, pensando bem, já vi a letra dele na escola, é um pouco diferente dessa. Comecei a sentir meu corpo cansado, meus olhos começavam a se fechasr até que...

Onde estou ? Me sinto tão estranha...  
Olhei em volta e percebi estar em uma colina, nela estava Eriol, Sakura e Syaoran também.

- Ei pessoal! – gritei acenando para eles, porém nenhum olhou na minha direção.

Nossa, sou tão invisível assim ? Caminhei até eles, percebi que Sakura estava sentada encostada na árvore, chorando.  
Me ajoelhei até ficar perto dela.

- Ei, o que foi Sakura ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

Nenhuma resposta. Nada. Tudo se silenciou.

- Como ele pôde ? Por que ele fez isso ? Pensei que era a única! – Ela sai correndo na direção oposta e some no meio da floresta que tinha ao lado.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui ? Perguntei um pouco exaltada, vendo Syaoran e Eriol se encarando de uma forma perigosa, existia ódio no olhar dos dois, estava assustada...

- Seu idiota! – Syaoran pega eriol pela blusa e o joga colina abaixo.

Em desespero, grito pelo seu nome mas nada mais fazia sentido, estava muito tonta, não sentia minhas pernas .

AIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Senti algo batendo contra minha cabeça, percebi ser meu despertador.

Isso tudo foi... um sonho ?

Bom, acho melhor me levantar e ir me trocar, já começou outro dia, que com certeza vai ser muito agitado também!


	3. Aviso!

Gente, infelizmente, minhas notas na escola estão afundando e não poderei postar os capítulos desta minha fic tão rápido. Mas logo o fim de ano está ai, e poderei ficar aqui quanto tempo eu quiser! *-*  
Ah, e me desculpem pelos erros de digitação, pontuação e tals.  
É que essa é minha primeira fanfic e ainda não estou muito experiente com isso, mas prometo que vou melhorar! :D

Enfim, beijos e até mais!


End file.
